powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorzord
The Terrorzord is an evil Zord built by Porto, which Elgar piloted in battle against the Rangers. History. According to Porto, this had been a "Zord project" he has been working on for an unknown period of time. He mentioned it needed a test ride to make sure it didn't kill the pilot so Divatox chose Elgar to pilot it. Porto told him to wait for adjustments but was left literally holding a a giant cotter pin which would come back to bite him later. Elgar eventually appeared in Earth to the massive surprise of the Blue Senturion who was fining parking violations. He summoned his Robo Racer and was on par with the evil Zord but was overpowered when it's handcuff was used against it. It took a long time to attack for some reason and the Rescue Megazord intervened and laid a beating down on the Zord. It then called on the Attillery Power but the Zord teleported off to one side to avoid it the first time and the 2nd managed to hit the Robo Racer. The Zord then summoned an axe and energy slashed the Megazord down. It then advanced on the downed robots and raised it for a final strike. However, Elgar's failure to wait for that cotter pin came into play as his Zord's right arm to fall off mid battle and forcing a retreat into space. (The Accident). The Terrorzord was repaired throughout the next episode and arrived in the city to fighting the Rangers after they defeated Mr. Goorific. The Rangers called on the Rescue Megazord which fought the Zord to a stalemate before it blasted the Rangers with pink lightning. Goorific then grew giant and they attempted to double team the Rescue Megazord but the Robo Racer arrived and helped the Megazord fight the two. The Terrorzord was later defeated for good when it was accidentally caught in an attack from the monster whose metamorphic spray cream turned the machine into a camel with Elgar sitting on its back We can assume it was left to live in the desert for the rest of its life (Cassie's Best Friend). Powers and abilities. *'Strength'-The Terrorzord is extremely strong even when compared to past Zords. It easily blocked a punch from the Robo Racer and knocked it back with a single punch. A single headbutt made the Zord stumble back easily and wrestling over the Racer's handcuff resulted in the evil Zord winning. A single punch took down the chained up Racer. It immediately recovered from being flipped down by the Rescue Megazord It was clearly able to pull around the Robo Racer fast enough to use it as a shield against the Artillery Power. A single slash of it's axe seemed to have been capable of finishing both Zords and might have if it's arm hadn't come off and was able to hold and carry it's arm with it's one remaining arm. *'Armour'-Even when compared to past Evil Zords in the Zordon Era such as Cyclopsis and the Metallosaurus, the Zord was extremely well armoured. Landing hard in Angel Grove on it's feet did no damage at all. Stamping through Angel Grove and causing explosions caused no damage and a flying punch from the Robo Racer; Battle Mode only made it stumble back Being shot by the Rescue Megazord's blasters only made it stumble back and easily shrugged off punches from the Megazord. *'Super Speed'-The Terrorzord is extrenely fast considering it's size and weight, being able to tie up the Racer with it's own chain before it could even move. *'Able to keep it’s arm on despite having lost it’s cotter pin'-Throughout it's first deploynent, the pin keeping it’s arm on was absent but conveniently only caused an issue when he was about to finish them.. **'Able to operate without his arm'-The Terrorzord was still able to get up and retreat after losing it's arm. *'Space Travel'-Elgar first took it on a space test drive and then brought it to Earth. It later went to Earth to fight with Mr Goorific. *'Teleportation-'''The Terrorzord can teleport around in streaks of blue energy fast enough to dodge the Robo Racer's handcuff and avoid the Rescue Megazord's Artillery Power. *'Apparent Invisibility'''-They were unable to find this Zord in the exact same episode and had to use Cassie’s Turbo Navigator. *'Axe Summoning'-The Terrorzord can summon it's main weapon by summoning red lightning into it's outstretched hand. *'Missile Projection'-The Terrorzord can make the armour on it's chest to reveal missile launchers which it can fire at will. This took down the Rescue Megazord with a single barrage and, according to TJ, disabled the Power Grid as well. *'Flight'-Elgar retreated to the Spacebase by using boosters in the Zord's feet. Arsenal. *'Axe'-The Terrorzord's main weapon was an axe it summoned to perform a powerful attack. **'Energy Slash'-The Terrorzord would skate forward and energy slash them with blue energy from it's axe. This was powerful enough to make the Rescue Megazord drop his cannons. Notes. *The Terrorzord is the only Zord piloted by Elgar in the franchise. This is probably because of how incredibly dense he is. **He may have piloted some vehicles in the episode "Shift into Turbo -part III" but those vehicles status as Zords are debatable. *The Terrorzord is the only Zord (good or evil) in Power Rangers Turbo that can teleport.. *The reason it has 12 plastered on it's chest is because of it's counterpart Norishiron 12. *The Terrorzord is one of the most powerful Zords in Turbo and perhaps one of the most powerful in the Zordon Era . It overwhelmed the Robo Racer and Rescue Megazord with ease and might have claimed victory if not for his earlier impatience. In fact, the only thing that defeated it was the goo from Mr Goorfic and was never actually destroyed by a Ranger. **This makes it one of the few, if not the only evil Zord, destroyed by a monster of the week instead of the Rangers (eg Cyclopsis) or another villain (eg Black Lance 's horses although Koragg was technically good at the time).. *How Porto knew how to create a Zord is unknown since the only other evil Zord prior to this (the Metallosaurs) was created by General Havoc and it was never made clear if they had met before. **The only possible explanation for this (and the existance of the Divazords later on) is assumed to have come from information gleaned from the Megazord 's databanks as mentioned in the episode "The Fall of The Phantom ." Nori12.png See Also Category:Evil Zords Category:Turbo Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains